Hurt, Hate but Always Love
by Melda Heartfilia
Summary: Hinata yang memiliki masa lalu kelam di SMP nya mulai merubah diri. /'Tapi, aku memiliki seseorang yang kusukai'/'Hyuuga H-hi-hinata,'/ Yoshh RnR minna newbie disini :v/
1. Chapter 1

Milik om **Masashi Kishimoto**

Cerita milik **Mei** (si author baru :v)

Pair : **Naruto x Hinata**

Rate : **T**

**WARNING!** OwO

_Banyak Typo, GaJe, ide suka mentok, Alur kecepetan_,_OOC_ dan lain-lainnya

Mohon dimaklumi yah..

Author Newbie disini... membawakan cerita yang mungkin menurut reader pasaran ceritanya hehehe

_BTW, _Mei ini udah lama punya akun ini loh tapi gak ada niat buat nulis ff wkkw #ditabok

Tapi syukur nya mei lagi ada ide buat bikin cerita pair NaruHina ini~

Oh iya mei sudah lama menjadi _silent reader _loh muehehehe #tawa nista

Sudah gak banyak ngomong lagi...

**_Hurt, Hate but...Always Love_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silahkan Dinikmati

_~Happi Reading minna~ _:v

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Pagi ini aku terbangun..

Aku biasanya sesudah bangun selalu merasa fresh tetapi, saat ini tidaklah begitu

Ini semua gara-gara dia. ya dia pacarku ah lebih tepatnya 'mantan' pacarku.

Meski tak sepenuhnya salahnya sih

Tapi aku selalu mengutuknya setiap malam bahkan setiap saat aku mengutuk dia! Terdengar jahat bukan aku? Hahah

Tapi, Tapi dan Tapi... Ia orang paling munafik yang pernah aku temui didunia ini sepertinya.

Sekarang aku membencinya.. ya sangat membencinya hingga aku berharap dia tidak akan ada didunia ini.

Oh sebelumnya perkenal kan nama ku Hyuuga Hinata kelas 2 SMA di Konoha High School dan umurku sudah menginjak 17 tahun.

Aku sedang bersiap untuk pergi sekolah, dirumah ini sangat sepi tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku seorang, itu dikarenakan aku tinggal di apartement dekat sekolahku

Aku sengaja ingin tinggal di apartement supaya aku belajar hidup mandiri.

Nah saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolahku, lalu disaat itu aku melihatnya—

—Ya, aku melihatnya.

Dia sedang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah.

Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang, dan yang pasti itu bukanlah menunggui ku.

Jika diingat kembali aku hanyalah seorang pengganggu hubungan orang saja.

Dia 'mantan' kekasihku, Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda dengan rambut jabrik kuning nya yang sedang diterpa angin pagi dan mata bitu samudra nya yang sangat indah di pandang.

Dulu dia orang yang selalu aku idamkan dan idola kan

Aku menyukainya sejak pertama aku masuk SMP. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu

Aku berpikir itu takdir yang mempertemukan kami, tetapi mungkin kurasa aku salah.

Dan sejak itulah aku selalu memperhatikannya

bahkan aku tau kebiasaan dan tingkah lakunya sampai sekarang,aku selalu mengawasinya tetapi dia tidak pernah memerhatikanku saat itu. Dan bahkan akupun mengetahui seseorang yang sangat ia sukai. Seperti _stalker _saja aku ini.

Ah jika ingin lebih jelas, ia menganggap ku tidak ada. sungguh miris bukan? tetapi kalian pasti bingung bukan kenapa jika ia tak menganggap kehadiranku,tetapi aku sudah menyebutnya 'mantan' dan kenapa aku sangat membencinya.

Ini lah kisah hidup ku..akan ku ceritakan dari awal hingga selesai agar kalian tau jalan cerita (baca:kehidupan) miris ku ini dimulai pada awal upacara penerimaan murid baru di Konoha High School.

* * *

*Upacara Penerimaan Murid Baru*

**Normal POV**

Hinata memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya dengan gugup dan senang.

Ia merasa bahwa kisah hidupnya akan berubah disini. disekolah idamannya.

Hinata bertekat ia tidak boleh menjadi pemalu dan pendiam seperti masa lalunya

ia ingin menjadi gadis yang pemberani dan juga ceria. Yah itu lah tekad nya

'Aku harus mempunyai teman, aku harus mengubah kisah hidupku ini, dan mencari kisah cinta ku disini' pikirnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya setelah berpikir seperti itu ia memasuki gedung dimana upacara penerimaan murid baru dilaksanakan

Hinata berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk saat menuju gedung tersebut sampai-sampai ia tidak memerhatikan jalan dan berakhir dengan—

BRUKK

—menabrak seseorang.. Hantaman yang Hinata dapat sungguh keras hingga ia terpental kebelakang sedikit hingga bokongnya mencium tanah yang sangat padat tersebut.

Seseorang yang hinata tabrak tersebut hanya mengeluh kesakitan sedikit sambil memegangi dadanya yang terbentur kepala Hinata

Namun sesaat kemudian Hinata bangkit dan hendak meminta maaf pada seseorang yang ia tabrak tersebut

"Ah _go-gomenne _, a-aku tak sengaja su-sungguh!" kata Hinata sambil menunduk, ia tak berani untuk melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya, ia takut jika orang yang ditabraknya ini marah padanya.

Namun diluar pikiran Hinata, orang yang ditabrak ah—lebih tepatnya pemuda yang Hinata tabrak tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil. Sayang Hinata tidak melihat senyumnya.

"_Daijobu desu_, Lain kali berhati-hatilah saat berjalan nona, jangan berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala seperti itu"Balas pemuda tersebut, lalu ia mengamati Hinata yang lebih rendah badannya dari dirinya "Ah kau murid baru juga yah? Nah kalau begitu sampai jumpa di acara penerimaan murid baru yah~ jaa na" kata pemuda tersebut sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Sesaat sebelum pergi Hinata menyempatkan untuk mendongkak kan kepalanya ingin melihat wajah orang dihadapannya tadi, Ia merasa penasaran dengan suara tak asing tersebut suara _baritone_ pemuda yang dulu amat dicintainya sejak SMP.

Dan tepat seperti dugaan Hinata,

'N-Naruto-kun?' pikirnya tak percaya

'Apakah ini takdir? Apakah _Kami-sama_ sengaja mempertemukan ku dengan Naruto-kun lagi?' Hinata terus memikirkan itu sepanjang jalan menuju gedung sekolahnya.

'_Kami-sama _jika itu benar, Tolong agar Naruto-kun bisa meyadari keberadaanku sekarang, _onegai shimasu Kami-sama_'

.

.

.

.

.

Yah sepertinya ini awal pertemuan Hinata dengan Naruto di Tahun Pertama Penerimaan Murid Baru di SMA Konoha High School tersebut.

Awal kisah kehidupan Hinata akan berjalan seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**つずく**

* * *

Catatan Author :

Yohoooo minnaaaa ini fic pertama Mei lohhh~~ #jingkrak-jingkrak

Semoga kalian menikmatinya

Ini ceritanya agak...engggghh banget lah..hohohoho #ketawa nista :v

Yah sudah enggak banyak bacot lagi... dan,

Lontong—eh! Maksudnya Tolong di RnR yahhh

Kalian juga boleh protes kok kalau ceritanya menyebalkan dan gaje..

Aku akan berusaha untuk mengubahnya (mungkin) hehhe

Sekiannn...dan Terima Kasih

Tunggu chapy selanjutnya yahh hehehe

Salam Cintaaaa :3 XD


	2. Chapter 2

Milik om **Masashi Kishimoto**

Cerita milik **Mei** (si author baru :v)

Pair : **Naruto x Hinata**

Rate : **T**

**WARNING!** OwO

_Banyak Typo, GaJe, ide suka mentok, Alur kecepetan_,_OOC_ dan lain-lainnya

_**Hurt, Hate but Always Love**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silahkan Dinikmati

_~Happi Reading minna~ _:v

* * *

Hinata memasuki gedung tempat dimana acara penerimaan siswa tahun pertama dilaksanakan.

Hinata duduk disalah satu bangku yang sudah disediakan oleh sekolah. Sebenarnya saat kejadian itu, Hinata masih memikirkan apakah itu nyata. Hinata bisa bertemu dengan Naruto di sekolah ini lagi.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Hinata senangnya bukan main lagi. Dia begitu senang hingga rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Tetapi sifatnya masih belum berubah, jadi yah apa boleh buat, dia hanya bisa diam dan menyembunyikannya saja.

Semua murid baru sudah berkumpul di aula tersebut. Hinata melirik-lirik ke segala arah mencari seseorang. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan pangeran pujaan nya, Naruto.

Tepat di depan barisan ke dua, tempat Hinata berada, Naruto ada disana sedang duduk dan berbincang-bincang dengan murid lain disana. Yah jangan heran jika Naruto sudah memiliki teman dengan begitu cepatnya, Ia sangat ramah, ceria, jahil, lucu dan juga _hyperaktive_. Hinata tau persis bagaimana sifatnya. Menyukainya diam-diam bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Buktinya dia tau hampir semua tentang Naruto.

Kadang Hinata begitu iri saat orang-orang disekitarnya bisa mengobrol dan bercanda gurau dengan Naruto dengan santainya. Coba saja dia, dihadapkan oleh Naruto saja sudah hampir pingsan ditempat.

Aula pun sudah penuh dan semua murid menunggu acara tersebut sambil menyempatkan berkenalan dengan yang lain.

Dan saat itu, samar-samar Hinata dapat mendengarkan perbincangan Naruto dengan temannya tersebut.

"Hoy Naruto! Apakah saat SMP kau sudah pernah berpacaran?" tanya salah satu temannya yang bertato segitiga terbalik tersebut.

Naruto tertawa "Pertanyaan macam apa itu Kiba? Apakah masalah jika aku menjawab TIDAK?" jawab Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Kiba tersebut hanya jengkel dan kesal dengan sikap teman barunya tersebut. "Menyebalkan sekali kau ini, eh tapi.. Apa kau serius belum pernah berpacaran?" Kiba penasaran, bagaimana tidak? Temannya ini bisa dibilang–ehem—tampan lah, masa tidak pernah sekalipun pacaran.

"Kau ini menyebalkan juga yah Kiba! Aku serius. Aku belum pernah sekalipun berpacaran, memiliki kekasih pun belum pernah. Tapi, aku memiliki seseorang yang kusukai." Wajah Naruto pun bersemu merah.

Hinata yang dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan dua sejoli itu terkejut. Bagaimana tidak jika seseorang yang ia sukai sudah memiliki seseorang yang disukainya. Hinata hanya tertunduk diam, Hinata berpikir apakah salah jika ia menyukai Naruto yang jelas-jelas menyukai orang lain?

Hinata menghela nafas _"tak apa kalau Naruto-kun suka dengan perempuan lain,aku akan tetap maju dan memperjuangkan cintaku pada Naruto-kun. Meskipun itu akhirnya akan menyakiti hatiku!" _tekad Hinata sudah bulat. Ia tak akan menyerah sampai disitu saja.

* * *

~~SKIP TIME~~

Semua siswa berbondong-bondong keluar dari aula tersebut. Semua mulai memasuki kelas yang sudah ditentukan oleh pihak sekolah. Hinata mencari namanya dipapan pengumuman tersebut, dan rupanya ia masuk di kelas X-B.

Hinata gembira, ia bukan hanya gembira tetapi sangat gembira karna bisa sekelas dengan Naruto. Takdir mempersatukan mereka. Takdir? Apakah benar?

Hinata mencari kelas X-B. Menelusuri koridor sekolah sampai melewati dan menaiki tangga. Dan akhirnya ia sampai dikelasnya. Saat Hinata masuk dan menggumamkan kata 'ohayou' ia melihat seisi kelas yang rupanya sangat ramai.

Hinata terkejut. Disana ia melihat ada sahabat Naruto sejak SMP. Cowok yang sedang duduk dengan muka dingin nan datarnya ditopang dengan tangan, _style_ rambut seperti pantat ayam ialah, Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabat Naruto yang hemat kata-kata namun sangat hangat dengan Naruto, meski tak begitu diperlihatkan olehnya.

Dan, perempuan dengan warna rambut senada dengan bunga sakura, ceria, galak dan sangat dewasa dibandingkan dengan Naruto maupun Sasuke, ialah Haruno Sakura. Sahabat Naruto yang hanya satu-satunya perempuan. Sakura juga sedikit tomboy tapi tetaplah manis. Sasuke maupun Naruto sangat menyayangi satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka.

Hinata melihat mereka yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan hangatnya, merasa sangat dan sangat iri, ia tidak akan bisa masuk kedalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka. Hinata bahkan mengetahui bahwa Naruto sangat menyukai gadis musim semi itu.

Inilah tantangan terbesar Hinata di awal semester ajaran baru nya. Menyukai Naruto, sekelas dengan Naruto dan bahkan duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

Sepertinya tekad Hinata bisa roboh saat ini juga.

* * *

_**Tringggggg...**_

Bel berbunyi tanda seluruh siswa memasuki kelas. Karna ini awal pembelajaran jadinya, hanya perkenalan dengan satu sama lain.

"Yak.._minna-san _perkenalkan nama _sensei _adalah Hatake Kakashi, disini _sensei_ akan menjadi Wali kelas kalian selamat menikmati" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya.

Semua siswa sweatdrop. Guru aneh seperti apa Kakashi itu.

"Yah karna ini awal ajaran baru kalian, Sensei bebaskan untuk kalian lebih dekat dengan teman-teman sekelas kalian. Perkenalan dimulai dari barisan depan."

Akhirnya semua siswa berkenalan satu persatu.

"Yamanaka Ino, hobi shopping"

"Inuzuka Kiba, hobi bermain dengan anjing"

"—Hoamm Nara Shikamaru, hobi tidur" semua sweatdrop '_pemalas_' pikir mereka

"Akimichi Choji, hobi makan"

"Haruno Sakura, hobi—" BLUSH muka sakura memerah jika semua orang tau kalau dia suka membututi Sasuke, habislah dia malu. Ia hanya kembali duduk dan membuat semua orang heran tak terkecuali Naruto— ia malah tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut. Hinata yang menyadari senyuman Naruto hanya bisa merasakan sakit. Pasalnya itu bukanlah senyuman biasa melainkan senyuman tanda ia menyukai orang. Hinata tau persis senyuman naruto yang dihiasi semu merah di pipi nya.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke" hanya dengan beberapa kata membuat semua—minus Hinata, terpesona oleh ketampanan Uchiha ini.

"Yo! Uzumaki Naruto, hobi bermain, dan makanan yang disukai adalah _ramen! Yoroshiku-ttebayo!_"

"Hyuuga H-hi-hinata, hobi m-membaca b-buku. Mohon b-bantuannya." Kata Hinata sambil membungkuk sedikit. Tak hayal, beberapa siswa laki-laki maupun perempuan tersenyum dengan kekakuan dan keluguan Hinata, dan beberapa laki-laki bersemu merah karna melihat Hinata yang begitu anggun dan cantik bak boneka dengan kulit yang putih seputih salju yang disukai Hinata.

Naruto yang disampingnya hanya diam terpaku saat melihat senyuman Hinata yang tipis, yang sengaja disembunyikan di bawah rambutnya. Ia terpesona, rupanya gadis ini yang dulu pendiam nan cupu, menjadi gadis yang cantik dan sangat anggun sekali.

Yahh Hinata... ini lah awal langkah mu menuju kesuksesan dan penderitaan cinta mu pada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Huuaallooo readerrrrrrrssssss bertemu lagi dengan sayaaaaaaa Authorrr Meldaaaaaaaa boleh panggil author Mei koookk *kedip-kedip* *ditendang*

oh iya untuk yang nge review terima kasih banyak maaf belum bisa ngebalas.. tapi saran semua saya terima Arigatouuu

Yakk tanpa banyak buacot lagi RnR nya minnaa~~

Tunguu next chapter nya yahhh~


End file.
